Breakeven
by EllaNight
Summary: Prompt fill: "Caskett break the bed." Insert for 7x03 Clear & Present Danger. "She wants all of him, wants his hands free to roam over every inch of her skin, for his talented fingers to drive her absolutely crazy. God, she's missed him. So damn much." My entry for this weekends Castle Pornado!


She darts into the en-suite bathroom, briefly considering slipping on the Valentine's Day present he'd given her a while back, the black silk negligée with the garters and cuffs.

But no, she doesn't want to use cuffs on him tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but tonight? Tonight she wants all of him, wants his hands free to roam over every inch of her skin, for his talented fingers to drive her absolutely crazy. God, she's missed him. So damn much.

It still hurts to think back to when she thought she'd truly lost him. That they wouldn't get forever like they'd been ready to promise each other the day he'd disappeared. She was so close to losing it all, losing him.

She willfully chases those thoughts from her mind, takes in a deep breath to stop the panic from taking over. He's here. He hasn't left her and he's waiting for her in the next room. And just when she needs it most, she hears his voice calling out to her, his familiar low baritone – mixed in with some boyish excitement for the occasion – banishes her demons.

"If it's what I got you for Valentine's Day, I approve," he echoes her thoughts from seconds earlier and she grins.

He's okay.

Kate quickly strips out of her day clothes, her blood sizzling with anticipation and she can practically feel the hints of his fingers on her skin already. Oh god, she needs him _so_ bad.

"It's even better," she calls back, just to tease him, hoping she's making the right call as she lays her back over the wall next to the door so she can spin around to surprise him.

For barely a second she feels the nerves coursing through her veins. He hasn't seen her naked in months. Will he like what he sees?

But then she remembers the way he's looked at her since he's been back, the love and adoration in his eyes, the fire in his gaze over the last few days when they'd worked the case and theorized together.

He wants her, there's no way she can doubt that.

Kate spins around, revealing herself, completely naked as she positions herself in the doorway to their bedroom.

"It's invisible," she quirks an eyebrow at him seductively and if she'd had any persisting doubts, the way he looks at her now would have quelled them all. He drops the thermal goggles, his jaw dropping open in unbidden admiration as his gaze tracks over her every curve, hungrily drinking her in from head to toe.

She'd planned to slowly make her way to the bed, crawl over him but she doesn't get the chance. The second he regains his senses, he pounces, rising from the bed in a move so quick it takes her by surprise and he's pinning her body to the door frame. His mouth crashes down on her like a tidal wave, desperate and lustful and she has no control over the moan that slips past her lips, or the way her body melts into his. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers snaking through his hair pulling him in, closer, god yes, she wants him closer.

Kate's leg lifts to twine at his waist bringing his hips flush with her bare skin, brushing against where she wants him most and she gasps as sparks of pleasure travel through her.

"Fuck, Kate," he swears when their lips part, his large hands spanning her waist holding her to him in such a gentle way. It's so him she practically wants to weep. "God, I want you so much. I want you, I want you," he chants between kisses across her jaw, down to her neck, his teeth nipping, tongue teasing.

She can barely think straight, but the one thought that filters through is that she needs him naked. Now. Forcing her hands to untangle from his hair she works her way down the buttons of his shirt, sliding the small discs free one by one until she gets about halfway and then she's tearing it open, shoving the sleeves down his shoulders.

Castle groans, his hands moving south until he's cupping her ass, nearly lifting her off the ground as he tugs her to him, his thigh slipping between her legs, applying pressure right where he knows she needs it.

He knows. God, no one has ever known her body like he does, no one has ever made her feel like her pleasure is paramount, like it's the only thing that matters. She was so scared she'd lost him.

It hits her hard, how she could have lost this, and her chest tightens painfully at the thought. Kate wraps her arms around his now bare waist, her hands spanning the length of his back and she lays kisses over his chest, his collarbone, his neck, anywhere she can reach really because she's so grateful he's here.

Castle must feel her desperation, the slight panic in her touches because his hold on her tightens.

"I'm right here," he whispers, his voice reassuring and sometimes she wonders if he can read her mind. "I'm never leaving you again."

Realistically she knows he can't promise that, but it helps to hear him say it, to have his flesh pressed so intimately against hers while he does. It's all the reassurance she needs tonight.

Kate lifts up on her toes to reach his mouth, her lips catching his in a tender yet fiery kiss that sends tingles of pleasure down her spine and has her back bowing into him. Castle nips at her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and opening up to her when she slides her tongue past his lips, tangling with his in a fierce battle neither of them care to win.

Her hands travel down the length of his back, his sides. He's lost some weight in the time he was gone, but he's still him, still feels like home and she'll just have to make sure she's the one who reminds him to eat like he does when she gets too caught up in a case. She makes quick work of his belt, untying the buckle and snapping his pants open, letting them slide down his legs and pool at their feet.

Castle hisses when her hands make their way past the elastic band of his boxers, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord when her slim fingers close around the hard length of him. "Kate," he breathes her name and she smiles against his lips. "Bed. Right now," he insists.

She'd laugh at how short for words he already is if she weren't so desperate to have him herself. Her hands regretfully leave his boxers but not before pulling them off him first, leaving them on equal ground, both bare and ready.

God, she is _so_ ready.

He picks her up off her feet before she has time to even think about walking towards the bed and she rolls her eyes at him. Rick grins at her, proud he caught her by surprise, and she can't help but mirror his smile, his amusement infectious. He lays her down on the middle of the bed and she expects him to move up to meet her but he stops short, pausing to lave his tongue over one of her taut nipples, sucking and nipping in a way that leaves her gasping for air, has her midsection clenching as he covers her other breast with his hand.

"Castle," she moans, her pelvis rocking up in an attempt to alleviate some of the insane need building up in her lower body. He has to know there's no need for foreplay, that she's more than ready, the evidence of her arousal covering his thigh, but he's undeterred, seems determined to torture her.

Fuck, _fuck_, there's only so much teasing she can take though. She needs him to touch her so badly, craves it like she's been in the desert for days and water is just out of reach.

Castle let's go of her breasts, but he still doesn't move up to meet her. No, he's moving down, his mouth trailing soft kisses past the cage of her ribs, the taut muscles of her abdomen.

Oh, his mouth. He's about to use his mouth on her. Shit.

Her thighs clench at the thought, her centre throbbing, aching, and yearning for his attention she's practically squirming by the time he reaches the crux of her thighs, his tongue swiping so close to where she wants it. Kate actively has to remind herself to take in air properly, her breathing erratic as her heart pumps loudly in her chest and-

_Oh fuck. _

All thoughts leave her mind when he drapes his mouth over her, his tongue stroking languidly over her clit, from her centre to the top and she keens beneath him, can't keep a lid on the sounds he's drawing from her.

Oh god, oh god, _Castle._

Her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling not so gently at the soft strands and she thinks usually he'd be smug by now, shooting her a knowing grin as he drives her towards the peak, but not tonight. He's patient, reverent in his movements even, drinking in her pleasure and driving her to heights she hadn't thought possible. She's always known he had a talented mouth, just like his hands and other parts of his anatomy.

But _oh shit_, she must have forgotten how good because he's managed to shift her body into overdrive in a matter of minutes and she can't remember the last time her head started spinning from the pleasure he brought her.

Castle sets up a slow, steady rhythm, kissing, licking, sucking, effectively driving her near insane and she can't stop her hips from rocking into his face, rolling and bucking beneath him. He doesn't stop her, doesn't try to restrain or halt her movement. He follows her, builds on her own rhythm, working in tandem towards the nearing cliff.

"Rick, oh fuck, _fuck_," she sounds desperate even to her own ears but she can't control it, can't reign it in and the expletives seem to spur him on, have him doubling his efforts, nipping and sucking at her most sensitive nerves and when he groans, the vibrations against her throbbing centre have her barrelling over the edge.

Kate's fingers tighten in his hair, holding onto him for dear life as the orgasm crashes over her, her entire body quaking and trembling as sparks of pleasure erupt beneath her skin, lighting her on fire. She's barely breathing, can't even tell if she blacked out for a second, has no idea what kind of sounds she made.

All she knows is Castle's mouth is slowly making its way back up her body and her heart rate definitely hasn't had time to settle back down to a regular pace. She can tell he's in no hurry though, his hands stroking up and down her sides in a soothing motion, while his lips pepper kisses along her sternum, her neck and cheek.

She turns her head, meeting his lips and she can't help but smile against him. "You're incredible," he whispers, and she hums.

"That should definitely be my line," Kate insists, and he laughs.

"I'm so glad we didn't watch a movie tonight," he jokes, remembering their conversation from a few days prior, how they'd both been so tentative to initiate anything.

"Me too," she agrees, and suddenly she's rolling, lifting herself up until she's on top of him, straddling his lap. "But the night is far from over."

He nods, and she almost laughs at how awestruck he looks. His eyes roam over her body, lingering on her breasts and lowering to watch as their bodies connect when she rolls her hips, her wet centre rubbing over his hard length.

Castle takes in a shallow breath, his hands coming up to brace at her hips, holding on more than guiding her. She's more than ready for him, but she teases him, revels in the way she manages to draw gasps and groans from his mouth with the movement of her body.

"Kate," he sighs, desperation leaking through his voice when she leans down and pulls the flesh between her teeth, biting hard enough to leave a small mark on his chest but not enough to truly hurt. "Inside you," he begs and she can practically feel him throbbing beneath her, strong and hard and fuck, they both need this so bad.

Kate reaches between them and takes him in hand, can feel her own arousal coating the length of him as she positions him at her entrance. Castle's breath catches and then she welcomes him home in one slow, shallow thrust.

Their twin moans echo through the bedroom, and she rests her hands over his chest, giving herself a moment to adjust and breathe through the wave of heat that pulses through her. He feels _so good_.

And then she starts to move, her pelvis rolling and tilting into his, slow at first, building a steady rhythm, but she knows neither will last very long. She'd already had one release but that wasn't even near enough to extinguish the fiery need that burns for him in her blood. Kate can tell by the clench of his jaw and the way his hips list up to meet hers that he's just as close to his release as she is. The pressure at her spine starts to build, to pulse through her limbs and suddenly it's not enough. More. She needs more.

Kate quickens her speed, her centre coming flush with his on every thrust, hitting her just right and her breathing starts to get frantic. Castle is meeting her thrust for thrust, matching her intensity, and she's barely aware of the squeaking noise the bed starts to make.

Thank god they're alone tonight and she doesn't have to worry about scarring his family.

Oh god, she doesn't think she could hold back even if they weren't, not now. She's too far gone. Castle's hands are bruising at her waist, pulling her in, faster, harder as their bodies continue to drive at each other.

She gasps when his upper body moves up and he catches one of her breasts with his mouth, throwing her off balance but she quickly reaches for the headboard to stay upright. The change in angle sends a fresh wave of heat up her spine and she's unprepared for the way her sensitive nerves sing at the increased friction. The tight coil of need inside her abdomen throbs and she thrusts into him hard. Castle groans, his mouth still clasped around her breast and she knows his release is imminent when his hands slide from her waist to grab her ass in an attempt to get her even closer, to hit deeper inside her. Their movements are bordering on frantic, desperate for release, and fuelled by pure, unadulterated want.

"Harder," she urges and he's quick to oblige. "_Oh_, Rick."

Kate's hand still clutches the headboard and the bed's squeaking noises are getting too loud to ignore but she doesn't care. It doesn't seem to faze Castle either that the bed seems to have taken on the rapid momentum of their thrusts, because his hands are digging into her ass, sandwiching her clit between their bodies and each rough snap of his hips to hers sends her spiraling closer to oblivion.

The rocking and squeaking sounds the bed is making are obscene, and she thinks she hears the headboard protest against her weight but she ignores everything because she's right _there_, oh god-

"Oh, Castle, please don't stop, don't stop_, don't stop_," she encourages him, feels the flame ignite in her midsection and her whole body erupts into flames as he continues to piston into her.

She feels his muscles flex, his sharp intake of breath and his arms tighten around her as his own pleasure overtakes him, still thrusting, and then there's a loud _crack _and they both fall forward, gravity pulling them down. Kate's arm reflexively resist against the headboard as she tries to keep them both upright, but the slight fall has her hips rolling into his again and she moans as fireworks explode inside her at the unexpected motion.

It takes both of them a few seconds of heavy breathing the recover from their round, but when she comes to, Kate realizes the head of the bed is tilted towards the floor, far from parallel to the ground and the top of the headboard is dipping towards the wall at an unconventional angle.

"Castle," she starts still panting slightly, and it dawns on her that he's going to have an absolute field day with this. "I think we broke the bed."

Her words seem to jerk him out of his satiated state. "Really?" he asks all too excitedly and he lifts his upper body, twisting around to assess the damage.

"We broke the bed!" he exclaimed, his right fist pumping up into the air triumphantly and Kate can't help the laugh it draws from her lips. She shakes her head at him.

"I'm not sure this is cause for celebration."

"Oh, this is _most definitely_ cause for celebration," he counters, flipping them over in one swift move she doesn't see coming, his eyes still burning bright with carnal need.

She's about to protest, suggest that they should maybe give their bodies more time to recover, maybe assess the damage they've done, but then his lips hit her neck, his tongue dashing out to flick at her ear and all thoughts of stopping evaporate.

She could use a bit of celebration.

* * *

It turns out, going bed shopping with Richard Castle is a far more laborious process than she'd anticipated. Mostly because he insists on lying down on every single one they find to their liking, dragging her down with him ninety percent of the time.

She was supposed to have lunch with Lanie but she's thinking she may have to reschedule with her best friend because they _really _need a new bed.

"What do you think of this one, Beckett?" he points to yet another large frame, dark wood bedding structure. "Think it could handle our passionate lovemak-"

She pokes him in the ribs before he can finish that sentence, narrows her eyes in a glare because she does not need the entire store to know why they need a new bed.

"Castle, I swear if anyone finds out about this," she threatens, is about to graphically describe how she would break both his legs if he ever tells a single soul about this, but he's saved by the ringing of her cellphone.

Looking down, she sees Lanie's contact on the screen and prays her friend doesn't ask too many questions.

"Hey Lanie," she answers.

"Hey girl, we still on for lunch?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest a rain check," Kate suggests, biting down on her bottom lip, hoping she'll leave it at that.

"Sure... Everything okay?" Crap.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just out shopping with Castle and it's taking longer than expected. You know how he is." Castle sends her an indignant look and she raises an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Oh, what are you shopping for?" Lanie asks, far too excitedly. She considers lying, but Lanie would see right through her.

"Just furniture..." Kate answers, keeping it vague but she knows Lanie is on to her when there's a pause before her next answer.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" Kate insists.

"Girl, you know I'm going to find out sooner or later so spill it or I'll start tapping into my resources, and I know you don't want me asking Ryan and Esposito-"

"Alright, fine. We're shopping for a bed. No need to talk to Ryan or Espo."

"Hold on, didn't you two just get a new bed last year?" Yep, she's done for. "Oh my god, you guys broke the bed, didn't you?" Lanie practically squeals into the phone. "You hadn't seen each other in over two months and you jumped his bones and broke the bed!"

"Lanie, I swear if you repeat any of this-"

"My lips are sealed, so long as I get the full details during our rain check this week."

"Fine." Great. Now she's going to have to spill her guts and she already knows Lanie won't let her off the hook with a vague explanation.

"Lanie knows, doesn't she?" Castle wiggles his eyebrows at her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Zip it, or that Valentine's Day present you gave me will never see the light of day," she threatens.

Castle lifts his hands up in surrender but the corner of her lips lift up in a barely there smile as she walks past him to check out the next bed.

* * *

**A/N: The biggest of thank you's to Linda for inspiring me with this prompt when she suggested that Caskett probably broke the bed at some point and to Becca as well who was an incredible beta for this story. ****This never would have happened without both of you, I can only hope I did it justice.**** I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to know your thoughts! Happy Castle Pornado weekend everyone! - Zoe**


End file.
